A day at the carnival
by aonalion
Summary: Asuka finally agrees on a date with Manjoume. Oneshot, Manjoume X Asuka


**A/N:** Hah, I had fun writing this even though I have to admit AsukaXManjoume isn't exactly my cup of tea... or rather; can of milk x'D (and if you know where that reference is from, I just... LOVE YOU)

As always I'm open for suggestions! :D

* * *

Asuka let out an annoyed breath. She couldn't believe she let her brother do this.

Fubuki had begged her to go on a date with Manjoume, and when she refused he'd practically threatened her. He said that if she refused to go on _one_ date with Manjoume, he would sing to her _every morning before breakfast for the rest of the year_. Asuka had finally given in; thinking that one evening with Manjoume wouldn't be half as bad as a year of her brother's songs.

Manjoume wasn't that bad actually; he'd taken Asuka to the carnival, which would've been a nice idea if he hadn't been acting like he did. He was constantly running around her, almost making her trip as she desperately tried to walk normal. He was constantly shouting things like "Let's go over here!" or "What's that over there?" while pointing and jumping up and down like a child.

It could've been a nice evening, Asuka kept reminding herself. Everywhere people were laughing and shouting, brightly coloured lanterns shone around them and the air smelled like popcorn and cotton candy. So far Asuka and Manjoume hadn't actually ridden any of the rides, or even played any of the games. Manjoume _had_ bought some cotton candy to Asuka and himself, though. He had already eaten his, but Asuka still had her left and was slowly putting pieces of it in her mouth, letting it melt.

Manjoume slowed down for a moment and glanced at Asuka. She definitely didn't look happy − she actually looked pretty damn bored. He grimaced and looked away, biting his lip. What was he supposed to do to make her happy? Let her go home was probably the best idea. It was _Asuka_ who'd asked _him_ out, but Manjoume knew it was only because of Fubuki.

Manjoume suddenly heard cheers from his right and turned to look. It was one of those 'test your strength'-things, where you hit a button with a hammer as hard as you could. The persons surrounding it at the moment had just won a Wattapon-plushie.

Manjoume nudged at Asuka with a smile and then nodded towards the stand when he got her attention. She didn't look too impressed but followed him over there and watched as he paid for three tries.

With a confident smile Manjoume gripped the handle of the hammer and tried to lift it. He barely got it off the ground and when he lost his grip he almost fell backwards.

"That counts as a try." the vender said without moving a muscle. Asuka snickered quietly.

Manjoume got up again − his face completely red − but he refused to give up. He gripped the handle again and this time actually manage to lift it − only to drop it on his own foot. He jumped around on his unharmed foot and cursed for a couple of minutes while Asuka bit her own lip trying not to laugh. She _did_ feel a bit sorry for him, but at the same time it was _hilarious_.

Manjoume gritted his teeth. He would win! He would win, and not only the game − but Asuka's heart as well!

With a strained scream he brought out every ounce of his strength and lifted the hammer over his head. Manjoume hesitated for a split second and then let the hammer sweep down through the air. It hit the button with a loud thud and the small ball flew up the scale before hitting the top. A bell started ringing and all the lamps around the stand started blinking.

Asuka clapped her hands and smiled towards Manjoume − a surprised smile at first but then genuinely happy. He cheered and raised his hands; people around them starting to applause as well.

The vendor handed over Manjoume's prize and he just stared at it in surprise. It was a huge 'Petite Angel'-plushie, even bigger than the actual monster. Then he smiled and gave it to Asuka. She widened her eyes but accepted the plushie with a shy smile.

"Thank you." she said.

Manjoume beamed towards her and then led her to a bench a bit away from the rest of the crowd. She sat down, but he still stood up.

"You stay here, I'll go find us something to drink." he said and wandered off, still with a bright smile on his face. Asuka watched him walk away and hugged her plushie tight. Then she sighed and closed her eyes.

"In case you think you're the king of stealth or something − you're _not_."

Fubuki suddenly popped up from behind a bush, with a camera and a notebook in his hands and a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck.

"You're imagining things, sister dear." he said with a sly smile.

Asuka opened her eyes and glared at her brother, who just kept on smiling that annoying smile that only made her wanting to beat him up.

"For all of the hour you were following us?" Asuka asked.

"Hey, I'm on a date here too."

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?" Asuka smirked as Fubuki looked away and blushed slightly.

"Err, you don't know hi − I mean her."

"Right." Asuka dropped the subject for the sake of her brother's comfort. "You already knew I was going on this date with Manjoume − why are you _really_ here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're nice towards him. You know, so you don't scare him off or scar him for life." then Fubuki actually got serious for a moment, which made Asuka react. "He really does like you, you know."

"I know." Asuka said with a sigh. Then she looked up and saw a familiar person walking towards her and her brother. "He's coming back! Quick, hide!" she hurriedly pushed down Fubuki in the bushes again, not caring if she hurt him.

Manjoume came back and looked around, confused, before sitting down next to Asuka.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked and handed over a soda to Asuka.

"Um, I was just admiring my plushie." she lied, but she saw how happy it made Manjoume.

They drank under silence for a while, watching people go by their bench, before Asuka found the courage to glance at Manjoume. She blinked and looked again. He was looking at the ground; his head hung low and his eyes covered by his long hair.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked, truly worried.

"You don't like me." he replied, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"O-of course I do!"

"But not the way I like you."

"Oh." Asuka looked away. "No, probably not." Manjoume sighed but then gasped when Asuka grabbed his wrist. He turned his head towards her but froze as she gently kissed his chin. When she pulled away she couldn't help but giggle as she saw Manjoume's face, red as a tomato. He was still completely frozen over, but she waited patiently for him to say anything.

"W-w-why?" he finally managed to stutter and looked her in her eyes.

"I _do_ like you." she replied, making him blush again.

It had been a good night after all, Asuka thought as she looked up at the stars high above. Manjoume was a good guy, and who knew? Maybe one day she would start to develop feelings for him − she had to try and not push him away, it was all he deserved. He did what he could to show her his feelings, and she had to give him a try.

Manjoume blinked.

"Hey, did I just hear that bush cough?"


End file.
